1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a device for the loading and/or unloading of ammunition cartridge clips--often referred to as moon clips.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cartridge clips for use with pistols such as 0.45 caliber revolvers were heretofore loaded and unloaded by cumbersome and time consuming methods which often result in hand injury to the loader.
Representative of prior art cartridge clips are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,202,342 and 1,202,343.